


Well That Throws A Wrench In Things

by Silent_Specter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Specter/pseuds/Silent_Specter
Summary: Happy Holidays Spacemanearthgirl!





	Well That Throws A Wrench In Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/gifts).



“HEY. NEANDERTHAL. GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!”

The words were out of Lena’s mouth before she could stop them.

Screamed in fact.

Loudly.

Very loudly.

And was that a wrench she was hurling at a very large alien who currently had Supergirl in a chokehold?

Yep.

Yes it was.

Alex Danvers was simply staring at her, mouth agape, from where she’d been thrown to the ground.

The several dozen other DEO agents in the warehouse were also staring from their battle positions. So was J’onn. And Brainy.

And the battle which had been raging noisily was suddenly dead quiet. Lena felt her ears burn.

Fuck. She’d said that out loud hadn’t she?

The wrench hit the monstrous alien in the back of the head and then clattered to the ground, and Kara let out a choked, “UHGhhhHH GUYS?” That seemed to break the spell.

The wrench had done nothing to hurt the alien, but it turned to face them all, probably due to the quiet, and it was then that Alex and Brainy both took their shots. The alien was thrown off its rhythm just enough for Kara to break the chokehold, and suddenly gain the upper hand.

From there it was basically all over.

And then Lena was left frozen while the DEO agents apprehended the alien and snuck glances in her direction. J’onn and Alex were checking Kara over, and Lena willed herself to look anywhere but there.

The problem wasn’t, she thought as she bit her lip and took a sudden interest in a loose thread on her sleeve, that everyone else hadn’t known she and Kara were girlfriends.

The problem, the real problem, the biggest part of it…you see, Lena hadn’t exactly talked with Kara either.

And so now Lena was standing here like an idiot and she had no idea what was going on in Kara’s mind. For all Lena knew, Kara just thought they were close friends. They had never…

I mean, God, she HAD to realize they were practically dating right? Weren’t they? They spent practically all their free time together. They ate meals together, slept in the same bed when they stayed the night, cuddled on the couch.

Lena picked at the thread absentmindedly.

Or was that just what friends did?

Lena’s mind filled with a sudden panic. She’d never really had friends. Not really. She’d had colleagues. She’d had Jack as a boyfriend of course. A couple other one night stands and flings with men and women.

But she’d never had a Kara. Kara who was so kind and sweet and her FRIEND. Oh God. She’d just absolutely ruined her friendship hadn’t she? Kara was just a kind friend and Lena had just ruined it in a moment of ….

What?

What had that been anyways?

Panic?

Fear?

Anger?

Lena didn’t know. All she knew was she had seen the alien about to kill Kara and she’d acted independently of her brain. Oh God. This was going to make the holiday party she was hosting this evening so awkward. And since she was hosting it, she couldn’t cancel either.

She felt a hand clap around her shoulder and looked over to see Brainy standing there.

“Congratulations on your romantic relationship with Kara! I had been unaware!”

Yep. So had Kara. Lena thought to herself, but she managed to give Brainy a lukewarm smile in return. He had just been being polite. And Lena really didn’t want to try and get into everything. Not before she talked with Kara.

And speaking of. Kara was suddenly right in front of her. Lena tried to analyze the smile on Supergirl’s face. Was it polite? It looked polite. Kara’s mouth opened. Oh God. Here it was. Kara was going to say something polite and then they’d never speak again. Lena cringed as Kara spoke.

“So what are you wearing tonight?”

Of all the things that Lena could have imagined Kara saying, that was not on the list.

“What?” Her ears still felt hot, and she imagined that they were bright red. Kara bit her lip and gave a shy smile.

“Wearing? I mean. What are you wearing tonight to the party?” Lena must have still looked dumbfounded because Kara continued. “Well, I just figured, I figured we should probably coordinate our outfits, since we’re girlfriends, and that’s…that’s something that girlfriends do right?” Kara swayed and looked as anxious as Lena felt.

Girlfriends.

Supergirl…Kara Danvers had just said that they were girlfriends. Lena felt lightheaded.

“I mean…unless that’s a dumb idea…because I get it if it is…I don’t really…I just thought you know-“

“I’m sorry I said we were girlfriends!” Lena burst out. Kara’s face fell.

“You’re sorry?”

“Yes. I mean. No. I’m not sorry that I said we were…but I am…?” Lena couldn’t get words to form right and it was frustrating. “I mean, of COURSE I-”

“Lena.” Lena stopped and looked at Kara, who had a bemused smile back on her face.

“I’m sorry. That was not how I wanted to bring the subject up to you. I swear.”

“Hey. Listen. I mean. I’m kind of glad you did? Because it FELT like we were dating, but I’ve never really had a friend like you…and I didn’t know if you thought we were or if-”

Lena cut Kara off with a kiss. Their first. Lena felt the anxiety dissipate into a warm feeling of contentment as Kara held her gently. They rested their foreheads against each other and for a moment the world melted away.

“Wine.” Lena said and Kara’s nose scrunched against hers in a laugh.

“Huh?”

“I’m wearing a wine colored dress. I mean….I could also use a monumental amount of the liquid as well. But yes. Wine.” Kara smiled softly and took Lena’s hand in hers.

“Wine. Well I was planning on wearing blue. So perfect.” Lena glanced around Supergirl…Kara…her girlfriend, at Alex and J’onn, who were still staring at them.

“Alex is going to have me followed for like a month, isn’t she?” Lena asked and Kara couldn’t help stifle another chuckle.

“I mean, you did throw a wrench at alien for me. That’s gotta knock it down to like three weeks, tops.”

“Huh, three weeks isn’t so bad.” At that moment Agent Vasquez came by and lightly punched Lena in the shoulder.

“Hey, nice work out there Luthor.” Kara put on a sly mock frown. 

“Watch it Vasquez! Don’t hit my girlfriend!” Vasquez just rolled her eyes, and Kara leaned in and kissed Lena again who was stuck somewhere between mortified and melting. Something told her Kara would never let her live it down. Well, as long as she had Kara, she figured it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Spacemanearthgirl!


End file.
